


To Hell And Back

by Destielshipperforlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Hell, M/M, Some Fluff, how does one tag things, possible smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipperforlife/pseuds/Destielshipperforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam are bent on saving Dean from hell. Gahhhh I don't wanna spoil anything. Post-season nine, DESTIEL WILL HAPPEN I PROMISE YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Daenerys_and_her_dragons who is my amazing beta, and my friend, http://smigleloco.tumblr.com/ for the idea for the perfect title. :) Oh and why not go follow me on tumblr? http://cas-the-angel-assbutt.tumblr.com I'll update as much as I possibly can. Any comments/constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for your support!

Castiel walks into the Bunker to find a disgruntled Sam bent over yet another old, worn book.

“Sam, you aren’t going to find the answer in a book. Just let me go to Crowley.” The angel gently rested his hand on the hunter’s shoulder, concerned about his friend’s well-being. Sam shook his head stubbornly. 

“No way. All that bastard’ll do is convince him that Hell’s where he belongs.” He flipped a couple pages ahead. “I’m gonna get him back, Cas.”

The previous few weeks were torture for the duo. Just a month ago, Metatron had brutally stabbed Dean, killing him almost instantly. Before Sam could reach the angel, he disappeared back to heaven, leaving the hunter alone with his dying brother. Sam had held him in his arms as he died, hanging onto Dean’s last words,

“I’m proud of us.”

Now, they were bent on retrieving Dean from hell. Sam barely slept anymore, he spent almost all his time looking through almost every Men Of Letters book in the Bunker, searching for a spell, a ritual, anything that could bring his big brother back. Filled with frustration, he slammed the book shut and threw it across the room.

“I don’t know, Cas.” He looked at the angel with sad eyes. “I can’t leave him down there for much longer. What if he…” the hunter trailed off. “I wish Bobby was still around. He’d know what to do.”

There was a pause, the air full of desperation.

“I can try.” Castiel almost whispered. 

Sam shifted in his chair and he replied with a shaky voice, “What? You can try what?”

“I, uh,” the angel grunted. “There’s a very small chance that it would work, seeing as last time it took multiple angels, but I might be able to rip him out again. I’ll have to search for him, and it will be excruciating for him, but it might doable.”

“You mean you think you can get him out?” Sam stood, grabbing Cas’s shoulders with his gigantic hands. “Even if there’s a small chance, you gotta try.” The angel nodded. 

“I will try my best, Sam.” he nodded. “I want him back just as much as you do.”

He turned to go, but Sam stopped him. “Wait, what about your grace?” Castiel’s stolen grace had been running low, and they were afraid that any extra use may burn it out completely.

“I suppose it could be a risk,” Cas closed his eyes, imagining Dean's grass-green eyes and his perfect smile. “But it’s one I’m willing to take.”

And with a soft flutter, he was gone, leaving Sam standing alone in the cold of the Bunker, tears just behind his eyes.  
__________________

Castiel’s wings were singed and his face was smeared with blood as he fought his way into Hell. With his angel blade at the ready, he sliced and stabbed his way through hundreds of flaming corridors, searching for his fallen friend. He tried to distinguish the screams and wails, searching for Dean’s. The metallic stench of blood stung his nostrils, and sweat dripped into his bloodshot eyes, and with each corner he rounded, he silently prayed that his friend would be standing there, arms open, waiting for him to take him home. 

After what felt like an eternity, Castiel came to a large, dark room, adorned with skulls and other bones of varying sizes. There were iron chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, and flaming torches were spread throughout the room. Persian rugs covered the floor and strips of blood red velvet hung from the walls. A gigantic throne made of sharp, black metal sat in the centre, and a dark figure sat upon it. 

“Hello, Castiel. I heard you were coming for a visit.” A thick british accent cut through the air like a knife.

“Hello, Crowley.” Castiel said in a gruff voice, impatient with the delay in his search.

Crowley stood with an air of authority. “Let’s get to brass-tax, shall we? I hear,” the demon paused, and walked closer towards the angel, hands in pockets and a smug sneer on his face. “that you are looking for your little lost Winchester.”

“Where is he.” it was more of an order than a question. Crowley clicked his tongue. 

“Patience is a virtue, Castiel.” The demon teased. “Time will provide.” Crowley spun on his heel and whistled. The shallow echo of shoes on marble sounded through the hollow room. A long shadow appeared, rounding the sharp corner. 

Dean trudged across the black marble floor towards the demon. Castiel couldn’t make out Dean’s face in the dark, but he sensed something wrong, nonetheless. He stopped beside Crowley and stood steadily, hands folded behind his back.

Castiel’s eyes widened, and a feeling of pure horror spread through him.

“Dean.” he concealed his blade and took a step forward. “Dean, no…”  
Before he could get any closer, he was stopped dead by an invisible force.  
“That’s close enough.” Crowley took a step forward, his hand raised. “This,” he gestured grandly to the stock-still Dean. “is my new pet. Say hello, Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean took a step forward into the light of a flame, fully revealing his new face.

Castiel closed his eyes, imagining Dean’s human face, his sparkling green eyes, his perfect smile. Now, standing before him, was the man he secretly loved in the worst possible form he could be.

A demon. 

His ears were filled with maniacal laughter, he started to feel dizzy. He gripped his ears, trying desperately to block out the vicious sounds. When he finally righted himself, he stumbled toward his friend, grabbing his arm. 

“Dean, Dean you have to let me take you back home, we can find a cure…” Crowley smiled.

“Go ahead, take him.” he roughly shoved Dean forward, pulling a loud growl from the demon. 

“Come on, Dean.” The angel grabbed his sleeve and yanked him away from Crowley. Dean pushed Cas off of him.

“No.” The demon growled. “I’m done with you, Cas. I’m the new and improved me.”

Castiel was nearly in tears. The man that used hunt demons had become one himself. Dean continued,

“I’m a big deal in hell. I’m second in command.” He cockily strode toward Castiel, scaring the angel.

“I,” he grabbed Cas’s coat and pulled him near his face. Castiel looked deep into his black eyes, praying to find any trace of his old green.  
“am invincible.” Dean threw the angel across the dark room, slamming him into a far wall. He slid to the ground and cringed under the demons intense stare. With a quiet sob and a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!

Castiel suddenly appeared beside Sam, startling the large hunter. He was panting, covered in filth, and there were tears staining his cheeks.  
“Cas!” Sam grabbed his arm and helped him into a nearby chair. The lights of the Bunker were dimmed, and Castiel noticed several empty beer bottles scattered throughout the messy room. Sam was drinking again.  
“You’re intoxicated.” he pointed out.  
“Thanks, Sherlock.” Sam sassed. He wrung his hands nervously.  
“Cas, what happened? Where’s Dean?” Sam towered over the angel, a terrified yet hopeful look in his drunken eyes.  
Castiel shuddered, a sob racking his whole body. “He’s- He’s not Dean anymore.” The angel rubbed his face roughly, smearing blood and dirt into his eyes.  
Sam stood, slightly swaying, in front of his friend. “Cas, you can’t mean…” suddenly, his manner changed from gentle to borderline terrifying. Sam grabbed Castiel’s trench coat with both hands, and yanked him up to eye level. “Where is my big brother?!” he yelled, covering Castiel’s face with the strong scent of booze.  
Cas shut his eyes tight and disappeared from the hunter’s iron grip, only to re-appear a few feet away. The angel looked at the trash-covered floor. Sam was really not looking after himself.  
“Sam, he’s a demon. Don’t tell me you weren’t expecting this.” he snatched one of Sam’s discarded t-shirts off a chair and used it to wipe the gunk off his face.  
Sam stood staring at the angel, a look of pure pain across his face. He staggered to the wall, and slid down to a sitting position on the cold floor. “Pass me that beer.” Without looking at Cas, he held his hand out expectantly.  
Castiel shook his head, obviously fed up with the drunk hunter. Looking over at the beer that Sam was so keen on drinking, the angel used his powers to send it flying across the room, smashing against a far wall, sending a spray of warm beer and shards of glass everywhere. Sam just rolled his eyes and rested his head against his knees.  
“I can’t believe you just left him down there.” his voice was muffled, but Castiel heard him loud and clear.  
The angel squinted at him. “I tried, Sam. He wouldn’t come with me.” He cautiously approached his friend, and helped him up. Sam was almost limp, small sniffles and inhuman sounds escaping him. Cas slung Sam’s arm over his shoulder and began to half-carry him to his room.  
He swung the old oak door open, revealing Sam’s room, which was in even worse shape then the main room of the bunker. Clothing and trash was strewn across the floor, various weapons littered the table and shelves, and hundreds of books were stacked in a rather precarious tower in the corner. The lingering stench of liquor and something else unpleasant hung in the air.  
Castiel carefully led Sam to his bed, avoiding a few oddly placed knives along the way. He gently lay his friend down, brushing a few crumpled up papers out of the way. Sam groaned drunkenly as Cas tucked a blanket around him. He turned to leave when Sam mumbled;  
“We’ll figure out how to get him back.”  
Castiel nodded silently, and closed the door with a click, leaving Sam to sleep.  
____________  
Castiel stayed in the bunker until the next morning, flipping through Men of Letters books, attempting to make himself some microwave popcorn, (and failing), and occasionally doodling little bees, which he promptly crumpled up and threw out.  
Mostly, he thought about Dean. About his intense green eyes, his kind laugh, and how much Castiel desired to hold him tight and make him feel loved. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone about these thoughts, angels weren’t supposed to show emotion. It was a sign of weakness.  
Regardless, he still felt this way toward the Winchester. That was why he had to rescue him from hell, somehow reverse the powers of the Mark of Cain.  
Sam stumbled into the main room of the Bunker where Cas was sitting. He shielded his sensitive eyes from the harsh light.  
“You look terrible.” Castiel tilted his head, watching with curiosity as Sam slunk into a nearby chair, groaning at Castiel’s loud voice.  
“Yes, Cas. It’s called a hangover.” he looked around the room. The mess that was there the night before had disappeared. “You cleaned up.”  
Castiel looked around, too, as if noticing the lack of mess for the first time. “Yes, I had a lot of free time on my hands.”  
Sam nodded absently. “Did you, uh, find anything?” he asked, gesturing to the stack of books beside the angel.  
“No, but I’ll keep looking.” Cas loosened his blue tie and settled in to another thick book. “I’m sorry i couldn’t get him out.” he spoke from behind the book.  
Sam rubbed his temple gingerly. “No, it’s not your fault. I was drunk and I said some stuff. Lets just forget it, we’ll find another way to get him out of the pit.”  
Cas nodded. Another way. Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb switched on in his brain. He turned to Sam, eyes wide.  
“I’ll be back.” he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel was soon back in hell, smiting his way toward Lucifer’s Cage. He found it after what felt like an eternity. To his surprise, it was a literal cage, made of thick iron bars, which he couldn't even close his hands around. It was small, and Castiel was surprised that his two brothers lived in there together. Patches of fire burned inside, and thousands of bones littered the dirt floor.  
“Hello, brother.” A shallow, worn voice seeped out of the shadows. Castiel peeked through the bars as Michael slowly stood from a dark corner, walking toward the bars that separated him and his younger brother.  
“Michael.” Castiel’s voice was full of concern. They may have had their differences, but he still loved his brother.  
“Castiel. Last time I saw you, you Molotov’d me with Holy Fire. Why are you here?” Michael whispered, looking over his shoulder. “You should not be here.”  
Castiel suddenly remembered that fateful day in the field, and Michael’s vessel. “Adam Milligan?” he asked, remembering that the human had been trapped here with his brothers for years.  
Michael shook his head solemnly. “Dead.” Cas nodded, not surprised. No human would survive that long with the two angels.  
“Where is Lucifer?” Castiel inquired.  
Michael looked over his shoulder again. “Castiel, get out of here while you still can.” The angel whispered even lower.  
Castiel shook his head. “The cost is too high.” he called into the cage; “Hey, Assbutt!”  
A dark figure strode out of the shadows. Lucifer rested a hand on Michael’s shoulder, causing the angel to flinch. “Hello, Castiel. How nice of you to visit.”  
“I need your help.” Castiel eyed his brothers suspiciously. “With… Dean Winchester.”  
“Ohhh.” Lucifer touched his chin thoughtfully. “You mean the Dean Winchester that sent me to hell? The Dean Winchester that trapped me in this God forsaken cage?”  
Castiel held his older brother’s stare. “I need you to reverse the effects of the Mark of Cain.”  
Lucifer hummed tauntingly. “So, Dean Winchester has the Mark. Demon, I assume?”  
Cas nodded, fiddling with the sleeve of his coat. “I need you to make him human again.”  
“And why would I do that?” the angel roughly pushed Michael out of the way and peeked through the bars at his younger brother, his eyes glistening with mischief.  
“Please, Lucifer. I’ll do anything.” Cas held his ground.  
Lucifer hummed in thought. “You know, this cage is awfully cramped, and it can only be opened by an angel from the outside.”  
Castiel’s eyes widened. “You want me to release you? But that would use up the rest of my grace and endanger the lives of billions.” the angel looked his older brother in the eyes. “I would be a human again.”  
Lucifer let out a deep laugh. “I suppose you would, but you did say you would do anything, right? How badly do you want to save your little pet?”  
Once again, Dean’s smiling face flashed through Cas’s mind. Without another moment of hesitation, Castiel’s hand shot up, aimed at the huge metal bars that restrained his brothers. A bright light formed his palm, and soon engulfed the entire cage, pulling a pained shout from the angel. A loud bang sounded, followed by an ear-splitting crack. Out of nowhere, a huge gust of wind whirled around Cas, whipping his trench coat around his tense body, causing his already messy hair to become a disaster. He looked away as the cage came tumbling down, snuffing out the fires inside and sending a billowing cloud of dust over Castiel. He fell backwards, landing on his side. He felt like he had just been kicked in the head.  
Lucifer strode out of the rubble, brushing off his clothing, Michael close behind. “Well, well, look who’s human again.” he laughed wickedly, kicking his little brother in the side, causing him to slip into the fetal position, a groaning mess.  
Michael silently kneeled beside Cas, placing two fingers on his forehead. The human was healed of all his wounds immediately, and he stood with the help of his brother.  
“I did what you wanted. Now help Dean.” Castiel sighed.  
Lucifer clicked his tongue. “Sorry, Castiel. You should know better than to trust me. Thanks for the bust-out, though.” he turned away from his brothers, and laughing, he walked away from the ruined cage and disappeared.  
“No, no no no no no.” Castiel stumbled away from Michael, tears streaming down his face. “Lucifer! We had a deal!” he screamed into the empty space, his heart practically shattered in two.  
Michael gently lay his hand on the frantic man’s shoulder, whispering a gentle thank-you in his ear, before teleporting him back to the Bunker. Cas landed on Dean’s abandoned bed, sobs racking his body and tears stinging his eyes.  
_______________  
Castiel lay on Dean’s bed for hours, staring at the dried blood staining the sheets, left there by Dean’s dead body all those weeks ago. His tears long ago dried, but his sobs still echoed in his throat. He felt so betrayed, he had given his grace, his immortality, for nothing. His own brother had used him, and left him with nothing.  
After what seemed like days, Cas got up and went to tell Sam that he had failed once again. He stumbled into the hall and made his way toward the main room. But when he passed the entrance to the garage, where all the Men of Letters vehicles were stored, he decided to try yet again.  
The lights made a loud metallic sound when he switched them on, and he slipped into the huge garage. Thats when he saw the Impala, glistening under the neon lights, untouched since Dean died. Sam refused to drive it, he said Dean would kill him when they finally got him back.  
Castiel gingerly ran his hands over the cool, sleek metal, thinking about how much Dean loved that car. Cas opened the door and slipped into the driver’s seat, feeling the cool leather wrapped around the wheel. The keys were already in the ignition, so without hesitation, he started the car. Taking a deep breath, he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the Bunker. His eyes focused on the road, he turned the volume knob, and Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi blasted through the speakers. Castiel drove along the deserted road, toward the last place he could think to go. Singer Salvage Yard.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel didn't know how long he had been driving for. Hours? Days? He stopped once in a while for a bathroom break or for some food, but it was all just a blur of 70’s rock and black pavement. 

When he finally rolled into Singer Salvage Yard, he wasn't surprised about what he found. Bobby Singer’s house was a charred husk, standing in the centre of a rusty junkyard, Sam and Dean never cleaned up the mess left by the Leviathans. Cas parked the Impala and slowly walked toward the burnt house, the place where he and his friends always went when they needed help. Now, Bobby was gone and his home was forgotten. Castiel cautiously stepped through the blackened doorframe. He didn't really know what he was looking for, but he started sifting through the burnt remains of Bobby’s life.

There were several books with limited damage, a couple containers of spices, a few guns. Nothing special. Castiel rounded up as much as he could and dumped it inside in the car. He decided to go through the junkyard to see if he could find anything useful. 

After two hours, all he had was a rusted hammer, a jar of glass eyeballs and a few shards of glass. Cas returned to the Impala and leaned against the passenger door, staring blankly at the burnt husk of the house. As he thought about his time spent in the home, a sudden feeling slipped over him, a strong urge to go back in. He climbed the steps again, and instead of going to the kitchen or the library, he took a left. Soon, he was standing where the door to the basement once was. He pushed the rubble out of the way, revealing the entrance, with stone steps leading into the gloomy basement. Castiel descended the steps, coming to the cool room, untouched by the fire. 

This, this was what he was looking for. Hundreds of jars lined the shelves, filled with all sorts of materials used for different rituals, spells, et cetera. A pile of books sat in the corner, some with a little mildew, but still legible. 

Cas made his way over to the panic room, and found many useful weapons. It took him several trips to get everything out to the car. When he was done, he was about to leave, but instead he sat cross-legged in the rubble of the house, and he prayed.

“Dear Lord, please let me find the strength to save Dean, I require your holy assistance in my journey.” He figured he finally figured out how to pray like a human from last time, so he sat there and prayed and prayed. He lost himself in the flow of words, and before he knew it, it was almost dark. 

He stood, dusting himself off, and returned to the Impala. With one last look and a sigh, he headed for the road back home.

__________

Castiel lugged everything he retrieved from Bobby’s into the Bunker. He didn't bother organizing the piles of books, instead he dumped them all on the table in the library and set to work. He drifted off to sleep within minutes, leaving it to Sam to find him with his unshaven face plastered to a book, snoring like a bear. Sam hadn't seen Cas in days, and he was surprised to see all the materials that surrounded his friend.

“Cas.” Sam shook his shoulder gently. 

“Warlocks-“ Castiel woke abruptly, reciting the last word he read. “Oh, uh, my apologies.” he wiped a bit of drool off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

“Cas…” Sam looked down at his distraught friend with concern. “You were sleeping. Angels don’t sleep…” 

Castiel shook his head with dismay. “I went to Lucifer, I thought he could save Dean.” Sam shifted on his feet, slowly becoming angry. Cas should have told him where he was going. “Long story-short, he tricked me and my grace is gone.”

With a huff, Sam plopped himself down in a chair next to his friend. “So…” he absentmindedly began to shuffle through the books and papers covering the desk. “Where’d you get all this?”

“I went to Bobby’s.” Sam’s head whipped to the side, his eyes alert. 

“You what?” Sam started to sift through the clutter more frantically. “How did you get all this stuff? I thought it was all destroyed…” 

“No, I found the cellar.” Castiel stood. “I need to sleep.” and with that, he was trudging down the hall toward Dean’s room, ready for a nice, long sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was up all night flipping through Bobby’s books, and he was almost all out of hope.

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel walked in, hair soaked and face shaved. 

“You took a shower.” Sam absentmindedly regarded, tiredly sifting through a stack of papers.

“Yes I did.” Cas sat beside his friend. “Did you find anything?” 

Sam’s dull eyes stared at the table in front of him as he handed Castiel a leather-bound book with a sticky note peeking out of the yellowed pages. “A spell, it says we can open up a portal to hell so a human could get in.” he shook his head, defeated. “I don't know how that could possibly help us, though.”

Cas furrowed his brow. “Yes, I doubt there is anything else we could do in hell.”

Sam had another idea, but wasn’t sure if it would work. “Uh, why don’t we try summoning him?” Sam thought aloud. Cas tilted his head, considering the idea.

“And then what? We can’t exorcise him, he’s not possessed.” Cas shook his head. “I don’t think it would be wise.”

“Well we can’t just sit here with our heads in our asses.” Sam stood, heading toward the Bunker’s ‘dungeon’. “I’ll put down a Devil’s Trap. We’ll keep him there ‘till we figure something out.” 

Castiel, with no better idea, follows his large friend down the hall to the cold, lonely room.

___________

After they had drawn the Devil’s Trap in red paint on the concrete floor, they set up the ritual to summon Dean. 

“Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me.” Sam recited, dropping a lit match into a bowl of mixed ingredients. Immediately, a small ‘poof’ shot out of the bowl. Once the smoke cleared, Dean was revealed, standing in the centre of the Devil’s Trap, an amused look on his face.

“Well, heya, Sammy.” he winked at the hunter, who quickly averted his eyes. “Long time no see, little bro.” 

“You’re not my brother.” Sam growled, worrying Cas a little.

“Of course I am!” Dean kicked at the invisible wall of the Trap. “Just with some… improvements.” 

Sam shook his head, infuriated to see his brother like this. “Dean, if you're still in there, I’m gonna get out. Just hang in there, man.” this elicited a fierce laugh from the demon. 

“Oh, Sammy. You poor son of a bitch. I am Dean. There’s no demon possessing this body, I am the demon. Just accept it.” he shrugged his shoulders. “Big bro’s not gonna be there to save your sorry ass anymore.” 

Castiel stepped forward before things got heated. He was glad he couldn’t see his true face anymore. “Dean, we just want to help you. You used to hunt these things, and now you are one. You can’t be happy about that.” he said gently. 

Dean scoffed, his eyes flickering black. “Fuck you, Cas.” 

Castiel turned and walked out of the room, only to return a minute later with a pillow and a glass of water. Silently, he tossed the pillow into the Trap, and slid the water across the floor so it was in Dean’s reach. Dean just stared at the silent man, slightly shocked at his sudden kindness. Sam rested a large hand on Cas’s shoulder, noticing a small tear rolling down his cheek. Sam led Cas out of the room, leaving Dean alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another short chapter. I promise it gets better! If you guys have any comments/ suggestions I would greatly appreciate it! And if you've read this far, thanks for sticking with me!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long! There will be one more chapter then the fic is done! I know, so sad. :( Feel free to tell me what you think, and check out some of my other fics! Many thanks!

The next day, Castiel walked into the ‘dungeon’ to find Sam screaming at Dean, a spray bottle in hand. 

“Let my brother go.” Sam threatened, raising the bottle.

“Dammit, Sam. I’ve told you a million times, I. Am. Dean.” the demon threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. “Just cool it, alright Chuckles? Don’t go all Norman Bates on me.”

With a huff, Sam sprayed Dean in the face with the liquid in the spray bottle, causing the demon to shrink away with a pained hiss.

“Sam.” Cas approached the fuming hunter, startling him. “What’s in the bottle?” Sam looked down at the object in his hands, a guilty look suddenly claiming his face. 

“Holy water.” he almost whispered. Scoffing, Cas snatched the bottle from his huge hands. 

“Sam, he is your brother, you really don’t want to hurt him.” he gave the man a gentle push toward the door. “Take a break.” Sam left silently, shooting a tired glance at his big brother. 

Cas tossed the bottle aside as a soft laugh escaped Dean’s mouth. “What’s so funny?” Cas inquired, tilting his head. Dean’s eyes were pure black, and his face was twisted into a mischievous smirk.

“Nuthin.” he looked Cas up and down, making the man feel uncomfortable. “Cas, you're not gonna fix me. The Mark has me and I’ve never felt better.” He shook his head. “Just level with me here, man. Let me go and I’ll go back to hell and leave you and Sammy alone.”

Castiel was fighting back tears. He couldn’t just let Dean go, Sam needed him. “Dean,” he slid down a nearby wall, sitting on the ground with his trench coat pooled around him. “I don’t know what to do.”

Dean sat cross-legged so he was eye-level with Cas. “Just let me go. There’s no cure for the Mark and it’s getting cramped in here.” he gestured around him. “You can’t keep me in here forever, man.”

Castiel rested his head on his knees. “You won’t come back? You’ll stay in hell?” he wouldn't be able to stand Dean popping in for little visits, and he wanted Sam to forget. 

“Promise.” Dean sarcastically lay his hand over his heart. “Scouts’ honour.” 

Cas looked at the demon. He’d loved the man in front of him ever since that day he raised him from perdition. He could sense the courage and the kindness in his soul. Now, Dean was an animal in a cage, and Castiel was deciding whether or not to release him in the wild. 

He took one last look deep into those black eyes, hopelessly searching for the green he so loved. When he found nothing, he stood and grabbed a large knife off a nearby table. Without looking at the demon, he scratched a small section of the Trap away. “Go.”

Suddenly, the knife was thrown out of his hand, and it flew across the room, landing in Deans outstretched hand. The demon shot a predatory grin at Cas as he stalked towards the shocked man. 

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged, gesturing vaguely towards himself. “demon.” he threw a punch, but Cas blocked the blow. The demon attempted another hit, but Castiel dodged again.   
“Dean, stop.” the angry man ordered, knocking Dean’s hands out of the way.  
“I’m gonna kill you, Cas,” another kick, but this time Cas was too slow. “then I’m gonna kill Sammy.” Dean threw a series of punches to Cas’s stomach, causing him to double over.  
A few more hits were administered, and by now Cas was on the ground, tears spilling down his cheeks. Dean picked him up by the collar of his coat, punching and scratching his face. 

“Dean. I’m-“ the demon punched him in the jaw, cutting Castiel off. He was nearly limp in Dean’s arms, refusing to fight back. He sputtered out a little blood, gasping, “I’m not going to… to fight you…” Dean raised the blade.

“Cas, you and Sam have betrayed me more times than I can count.” he sliced a little cut on Castiel’s cheek. Another punch. “I’m gonna enjoy this.” The demon dropped Cas, who fell to his knees. 

Castiel was sobbing, his face bloodied and beaten. “Dean…” he weakly grabbed his friend’s hand, which was grasping the blade, poised and ready to strike through the man’s heart. “Dean, don’t do this, we’re family.” 

Stone-faced, Dean places the tip of the blade against Castiel’s skin, pushing on it slightly, playing with his food. “Dean!” Cas begged, tears streaming down his bloody cheeks. “Dean… I need you.” 

Suddenly, Dean froze. He remembered that last time he heard those words, in a reversed situation. He stared deep into Castiel’s sky blue eyes, realizing what he was doing. This was Cas. “Cas…” The black in his eyes slowly melted away, revealing his beautiful green. He dropped the blade and fell to his knees, cupping Castiel’s face in his hands. Castiel smiled slightly, and promptly lost consciousness, falling into Dean’s outstretched arms.

“Cas. Oh my God.” his voice was gruff, strained. He pulled the man into a tight embrace, rocking back and forth, tears now spilling down his face, too. He looked down at the unconscious man beneath him, and felt a stab of pain in his chest. He hurt Cas.

He picked his friend up, stumbling out of the ‘dungeon’, into the main hall of the Bunker. “Sam!” he screamed, laying Cas down on the wood table. 

Sam rounded the corner, and as soon as he saw his brother standing over Castiel, he lunged at him with the demon knife. “You son of a bitch!” he screamed as Dean dodged the blow. 

“Sam! Sam it’s me!” Dean yelled, dodging yet again. “Sammy! Look!” he snatched an angel blade that was laying on the table and rolled up his sleeve, only to find that the Mark had disappeared. Sam gasped, dropping the knife and grabbing his big brother, pulling his into an embrace. 

“What the hell? How…” Sam questioned. 

“I don’t know, I don’t care. C’mon, I hurt Cas. We gotta get him to a hospital or something.” He let go of his little brother and turned to his fallen angel, picking him up gently and carrying him to the Impala, still parked in the garage.

_________________________

Dean and Sam sat in the waiting of the hospital, completely silent. Dean could only think about how he hurt his best friend, the man with the perfect blue eyes. Finally, after what felt like days, a nurse approached the hunters. 

“Dean and Sam Winchester?” she had her hair up in tight curls, and bright red lipstick covered her lips. The boys nodded. “Alright, so Castiel is stable, but he was beaten up pretty badly. You can go see him if you want.” Sam nodded, and she anded them a piece of paper with the room number written in pink ink. Also written on the paper was a phone number, along with ‘Kelly’ written in pretty handwriting. She flashed a flirty smile at Dean as she walked away, swaying her hips. Dean completely ignored her and made a beeline to Cas’s room.   
“Heya, Cas.” Dean sat beside him, smiling tiredly. Sam stood at the foot of his bed, a concerned look on his face. 

“Hello.” Castiel rasped, a look of peace and relief on his face. 

“Cas… I’m so sorry…” Dean leaned in, searching his blue eyes. Castiel shook his head.

“Don’t be. It wasn't really you.” Dean nodded, understanding. 

They sat there with Castiel until visiting hours were over.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel came home after three days in the hospital. He was treated for a fractured rib and a slight concussion. Dean was obsessed with making him comfortable when he returned to the Bunker; he fluffed his pillows, made him soup, and basically waited on him hand and foot until he recovered.

One night that week, Sam was out on a small hunt and Dean and Cas were bored as hell, cooped up in the Bunker. 

“Hey, wanna go for a drive? It’s supposed to be real clear out tonight. Millions of stars.” Dean suggested, a shy smile creeping over his face. Of course, Castiel had flown among the stars hundreds of times when he was an angel, but he wanted to join Dean on a drive.

Dean was happy to be back behind the wheel of his baby. He had some Kansas songs quietly playing in the background as they drove to Dean’s ‘secret spot’. 

“Please tell me where we’re going.” Castiel asked for the tenth time. 

“Shhh! It’s a surprise.” Dean smirked. He couldn't wait.

Finally, they rolled up to a small lookout, on top of a huge hill, overlooking a river and a large forest. The sky really was clear, and there were millions of twinkling stars for them to gaze at. Even Castiel was breath taken. 

“It’s beautiful.” he whispered as he tried to count the stars, losing count after ten. 

“Yeah. Here, come sit on the hood.” they leaned against the front of the car, the soft light from the stars reflecting in their eyes. They sat like that, silent and contempt for an hour. Occasionally, Cas would steal a glance at Dean, he loved the way the moonlight danced off his features. Finally, the man couldn't take it anymore.

“Dean?” he nearly whispered it, Dean almost didn't catch it.

“Yeah, Cas?” before he knew it, Castiel’s face was mere inches away from his. 

“May I kiss you?” Dean’s eyes flew open, he was completely shocked. 

“Uh, Cas…” but he was cut off by soft lips on his. He immediately melted into the kiss, sliding his hand up behind Cas’s neck, bringing his closer. “Cas.” he breathed, pulling the man onto his lap. Castiel deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Dean’s lip. They kissed, then Cas lay his head on Dean’s lap, and they sat there like that, bathed in moonlight, and to Cas, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hope you all enjoyed! I'm not sure if Destiel happened too quickly? Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
